Tampon applicator assemblies may include a barrel configured to releasably retain a tampon and a plunger slidably movable within at least a portion of the barrel to push the tampon out of the barrel.
Tampon applicator assemblies are typically produced in high volumes due to their high commercial demand. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop efficient and cost-effective methods of producing tampon applicator assemblies.